


Leather & Metal

by arisanite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domination, F/M, Leather, Rough Sex, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: A short drabble wherein Loki has his way with you while he’s in complete armor… and you are wearing nothing at all.





	Leather & Metal

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine pushing Loki onto the bed, holding his hands tight to the mattress, your fingers interlaced with his while you nibble and bite his neck.
> 
> He rolls over so that now he is on top of you, you feel the weight of his body, his breathing heavy, you drag your fingers through his hair while he licks and nibbles your neck, his fingers caress along the inside of your thighs, he removes your underwear and brings his face between your legs,
> 
> Loki gives you a mischievous grin and dips his head, the ends of his hair tickle your inner thighs while his silver tongue explores you."
> 
> \- From loki-imagines-confessions (tumblr)

“ _Ungh!_ ”

He grits his teeth as he secures the chains attached to your cuffs, ignoring the way your naked body has bucked against his leather breeches. He quietly ran those black inked fingers on your bare skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, as you twist your hips and locked your ankles around his waist while trying to adjust with the size of his girth now lodged in the depths of your throbbing cunt.

You felt his breath brush against your cheeks as he traces your lips, unmoving, teasing you.

“L-Loki –“

You felt him ram against you again, the slickness of his cock initially slipping against your moist walls, before slamming its head against the entrance of your womb once more. You felt a violent shiver cover you from head to toe.

Your bare feet arched in response to the sensation, as you felt the god slowly adjust himself around you once more. It didn’t help how he pressed you harder against the rock you were laid upon, unnoticing the way he heaved his torso against yours. You couldn’t think about anything but the coldness of his breastplate brushing against your chest, causing your teats to harden.

He tugged at the chains that connected the cuff around your neck to the cuffs around your wrists, pulling your head closer to him.

“Remind me again,” he breathed as you began to jerk your hips against his, hoping that he’d be rough and give you that release. “Who is your king…”

He gritted his teeth and grunted as he put his hips into the thrust again, causing you to scream out his name as you slid up against the cold rock that was now drenched with your juices and your sweat.

“ _L-Loki…_ ”

He grunted. “Say it again!”

“ _Loki!_ ”

You screamed his name over and over again as he lost control and pounded you into that rock till you were both nothing but a puddle of passion, sex, and exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is iamthebadwolf85‘s fault for sending me the drabble (beginning notes) while I’m looking at this fanart.
> 
> Damn it, Jenn.


End file.
